Wrruushi Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Wrruushi Martial Arts was a combat form developed by the Wookiees, and only Wookiees were capable of performing it. While Wookiees were more often known for their exertion of brute force, Wrruushi was surprisingly widely known, due to the natural violence of Wookiee society and rites. Together with the natural strength of a two-meter arboreal, it made a fearsome weapon. The martial art focused on using immense upper body strength of the species, with emphasis on punches, jabs and throws, and usually only a few strikes at a time. Also surprising was the nonlethal options available to the Wookiee using the art, practitioners capable of disabling an opponent with a single blow. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). If the Wookiee beats the attack roll by more than 10 points, the opponent must make a Difficult Stamina roll or pass out for 2D rounds. Wrruushi may not be used by a Wookiee in a berserker rage. A Wookiee character must have a brawling at 6D before learning Wrruushi. It costs double the number of character points to advance this specialization. Basic Maneuvers (Free Maneuvers available to everyone) Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Brawling Maneuvers Technique: Backbreaker Description: The character grabs his opponent, turn his body over, raises him high in to the air and smashes him to the ground (or, for added effect, onto the character's raised knee). Difficulty: Difficult, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The opponent suffers a Knockdown in addition to damage. If the opponent is smashed into the ground he suffers stun damage. But, if the opponent is smashed into the character's knee he suffers normal damage at Strength+1D. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Elbow Smash Description: The character is trained to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Haymaker Description: This is an all-out punch in which the character takes the time to "wind up" and impart extra force to the blow. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +2D to her damage roll if the skill roll is successful. Technique: Headbutt Description: The character can use her head to strike a target, even if she is held, pinned or bound. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character's skill roll meets the difficulty number, she may use her head to strike the target (inflicting Strength+1D damage); can be used if the character is bound or held; can be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Improved Grapple Description: The character is trained to grapple and hold a target immobile. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate martial arts roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +2 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Technique: Instant Knockdown Description: The character knows how to maximize impact, knocking the target to the floor. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is knocked to the ground. The fallen character must either wait one round to stand or suffer multiple action penalties. Technique: Instant Stun Description: The character is trained to strike at critical pressure points that affect breathing or the nervous system, stunning the target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target is stunned for one round. Technique: Instant Wound Description: The character knows how to strike to maximum effect, inflicting severe damage on the target. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character suffers a wound. (Effects of the wound are cumulative.) Technique: Power Block Description: The character is trained to parry attacks in a manner which inflicts damage. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful parry inflicts Strength+1D on the target. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Shoulder Charge Description: The character is trained to use her body weight to topple an off balance opponent. Difficulty: Moderate, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he inflicts STR+1D damage and must make an opposed Strength roll. Success indicates that their opponent has been knocked down. Failure to make the required skill roll results in the character falling off balance, and his opponent may make an immediate attack without suffering a multiple action penalty. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts